Lovable Family of Abhijeet
by Palak96
Summary: just a short OS... different from my others stories... abhijeet was injured in mission... how daya and others care for him... bad at summary.. look through... and review too...(palak it's for you)


**Happy birthday my dear friend PALAK.. may your all dream come true… it's not my birthday… it is my friend birthday on Ff… incidently.. her name is also Palak… here is ur request… dear… I hope u liked it… and belated… Happy Birthday to my favourite… handsome… person… Aditya Sir… aka.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet… u are the best… god bless you… **

It was a bright day today… not for daya but for all cid team member… Daya was really cheerful today… today bureau was also shinning…

Kya baat hai sir.. aaj aap bahtu khush lag rahe hai? Sachin asked daya with a broad smile..

Haan sachin… baat hi aisi hai.. aaj mera abhi.. wapas jo aa raha hai… pure 2 mahiney baad…. Mission se… daya replied…

Haan sir.. aaj toh sach main khushi ki baat hai… ab toh bureau bhi unhe bula raha hai… sachin said…

Acp comes in… all were gathered around daya.. but when acp came.. all got back to their desk…

Good morning sir… all wished him…

Good morning… acp replied.. he looked at daya..

Kya baat hai daya.. aaj bade khush lag rahe ho?.. acp questioned him..

Sir.. khush nahi ho toh kya karu? Abhijeet wapas jo aa raha hai aaj… replied daya..

Haan.. khushi ki baat toh hai… acp said while smiling…

Sir.. kyu na party ki jae.. abhijeet sir ke aane ki khushi main… freddy… interpreted..

Daya murmured kya freddy… aap ravan bhadkega…

Acp looked at freddy with wide eyes… freddy… lowers his head… and says sorry sir…

Party… hai jaroor karengey party… pehle mere bete ko aane toh do.. acp said..

Freddy and all smiled…

Bas.. abhijeet ko jaisa bheja tha waise hi wapas aaye… daya said…

Kya matlab sir… purvi.. asked.. daya in confusion

Arrey.. sab ne pata nahi aapna khayal raka hoga.. daya said…

Sir.. abhijeet sir.. tek hongey… purvi replied…

Acp phone ringed…

Tring tring tring tring… he takes out his phone from his pocket… smiles..abhijeet ka phone…

Hello.. abhijeet…

He heard something… his smiles… wiped out…. He became tensed… he looked at all.. who were hoping for good news… daya noticed…

Kya baat hai sir… he asked acp…

Kuch nahi daya… acp said..

Nahi sir.. abhijeet ka phone the kya keh raha tha… daya said…

Kaise batao inhe… acp thinking…

Sir.. uska mission pura toh ho gaya na… daya… asked him another question…

Haan daya.. uska mission khatam ho gaya… acp replied…

Phir sir…

Daya.. chalo..kisi se milne jana hai… acp said… without looking into daya's out and facing him… daya and all were confused…

Acp sir ko aachanak kya ho gaya.. sachin.. said…

They follow Acp..

They reach hospital….

Sir.. aap humhe hospital kisse milwane laye hai… daya said…

Daya.. sawal maat karo… khus samaj jaogey… acp replied him…

Acp saw.. doctor coming from one room…

Doctor… kaisa hai aab? Acp asked..

Aap.. kaun.. doctor questioned…

Main ACP pradyuman CID se.. acp said…

Oh yes.. yes.. he is fine now.. doctor replied…

Kya hum ussey mil saktey hai… acp said.. in caring tone…

Jee jaroor.. par unhe aaram ki bahut zarurat hai.. aur care ki bhi.. doctor… answered..

All were really confused.. what is happening in front of their eyes…..

Sir.. aap kiski baat kar rahe hai… daya question him…

Daya.. abhijeet … he said..

All were shocked…

Sir… abhijeet sir yaha hospital main… freddy… question worried… tone…

Freddy.. abhijeet mission mein jakhmi ho gaya tha.. he said…

Daya goes inside abhijeet's room… he sees abhijeet lying on bed… a big bandage on his head… and his hand too… others too come in… abhijeet sees daya.. he smiles..

Daya.. tum.. he looks around and whole team is standing there… aap sab yaha..

He tried to get up… but.. daya stops him… koi jarurat nahi hai.. utne ki.. he helps him sit…

Kaise ho abhijeet? Asked acp…

Tek hu sir… abhijeet… answered… bas todha dard hai…

Sir.. aap jante hai na hum aapko aise nahi dekh saktey… freddy said… teary tone..

Freddy.. bas choti si chot hai… abhijeet said…

Haan.. choti chot hai.. tabhi itni badi bandage hai.. sar par.. aur haath par bhi… angrily… said daya…

Daya.. main toh… abhijeet… answered him…but stopped him…

Kya tum toh.. daya said..

Acp interrupted… yaar tum dono hospital main bhi shuru ho gaye…

Abhijeet and daya.. silenced…

Aacha tum aaram karo hum chaltey hai… acp said.. placing hand on abhijeet's sholder..

Sir.. mujhe ghar jana hai… abhijeet said..

Abhijeet.. tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai…

Sir.. plz.. mujhe hospital pasand nahi hai… aur mera khayal rakne ke liye.. itne sare log hai… plz sir.. he gave innocent look…

Aacha tek hai.. main baat karta hoon..he leaves…

Acp talks and comes.. back… they take him to his house… today daya and freddy.. stayed with abhi…

Abhijeet was starving… he needed food…

Daya… plz khana bana.. mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai… abhijeet said…

Boss.. khana ban raha hai.. kuch dher main aa jayega.. daya repled… him..

Khana khud chal kar aayega kya? Tum yaha ho? Khana kaun banayega? Abhijeet questioned him..

Tum bol rahe ho abhi.. humhare ilawa… ek aur jana hai…

Freddy comes in… holding tray… sir.. khana… ready hai..

Abhijeet could not believe…

Freddy.. tumne khana banaya..

Haan sir.. maine socha.. issey aacha mauka kaha milega.. aapki sewa karne ka…

Abhijeet smiles… arrey freddy.. tum toh kuch jyada hi fikar kartey ho meri…

Sir.. hum nahi karengey toh kain karega… he serves food… daya too joins their chit chat…

Bhai waha.. bahut aacha khana tha… issey ek baat sabit ho gayi.. abhijeet said…

Kya? Daya give questioning looking..

Yahi ki humhare freddy.. khana bahut aacha banatey hai.. he laughs.. freddy and daya too… laughs…

Chalo abb bahut hua.. aapni medicines lo.. aur aaram karo… daya said in strict tone…

Abhijeet takes the medicine… and sleeps…

Next day.. all comes to abhijeet's house.. in evening…

Aap sab…

Haan hum sir… purvi said…

Aao andar… all come in…

Sir.. abhijeet sir kaise hai.. Nikhil asked…

Tek hai.. Nikhil… daya replied him…

All enter his room… they wish him…

Good evening sir….

Abhijeet looks.. who was reading a book… he keeps his book aside…

Good evening… abhijeet said..

Sir.. aapki tabiyat kaisi hai ab? Sachin asked…

Pehle se aachi hai… abhijeet said politely..

Salukhe looks at abhi.. arrey abhijeet.. tumne toh bandage change hi nahi kiya… lao main kar deta hoon…

Abhijeet quickly nahi sir.. aap kyu? Tarika ji hai na… he looked at tarika.. and said.. tarika gave him.. what.. eye lock..

All oh…..

Tarika.. chalo… jaldi se… mere bhai ki bandage change karo.. daya… said.. smiling..

Salukhe lo aa gaya lakshman… ram ka saath dene… murmured…

Kuch kaha aapne sir… abhijeet said..

Nahi kuch nahi… salukhe replied…

Tarika changed his bandage… he was feeling pain a little… but tarika's soft touch… (haye.. mar jawa… ) abhijeet and tarika were staring at each other…

Agar aapka romance ho gaya ho toh aagey ka kaam kare… purvi said…(naughty)

Abhijeet and tarika comes back…

Sir.. humne toh socha tha ki party hogi.. aapke aane ki khushi main.. par… pankaj.. said with sad.. face..

Arrey.. toh party hogi na.. abhijeet said..

Abhijeet.. tum.. kya bol rahe ho? Itni chot lagi hai.. aur sab ko masti karni hai…

Daya.. ghar par hi kartey hai… ladkiya.. khana banegi… aur hum enjoy karengey.. smiling…

All girls looked at each other…

Sir.. this is not fair.. ab sab masti karey aur.. hum waha kitchen mein… kaam kare… Shreya.. Answered…

Toh ek kaam kartey hai.. hotel se khana mangawa letey hai..salukhe added…

Haan tek hai… abhijeet said..

Sachin orders food… but he orders simple food for abhijeet.. as his health is not stable… they were enjoying… and taking care of abhijeet at same time…

Sir aaj toh maza aa gaya… freddy said..

Haan sir.. thank you so much… purvi… thanked… smiling..

Arrey thanks toh mujhe aap sabko kehna chahiye.. mujhe khush karne ke liye.. mera khayal rakhne ke liye….

Sir.. thanks maat kahiye.. hum sab family hai… hum agar ek dusre ke kaam nahi aayengey toh kaun aayega… Nikhil.. said..

Days passed… every day.. two to three people.. used to stay with abhijeet… he was recovering fast.. too.. his head bug bandage was removed… and his hand was better…

He came to bureau…

All smiled seeing him… fit and fine…

Good morning sir… all wished him

Good morning… abhijeet wished… them back…

Acp: aao abhijeet.. ab kaise ho…

Abhijeet: sir.. main ab ek dum tek ho.. sab inki wajah se.. main bahut lucky insan hu jissey itne aache bhai, behen aur pita mile…

Daya bas… boss.. jyada tariff maat karo humhari… insan jo bhi karta haan.. uski peeche wajah hoti hai…

All were confused….

Abhijeet: aacha… tumhari kya wajah thi..

Daya smiling abhijeet.. 2 mahiney se.. main sare kharche kar raha hoon… mera bank balance khatam hone ko hai… ab tum jab wapas aa gaye ho toh.. kal shopping pe chale…

Abhijeet: daya.. tum nahi sudhoregey… said shaking his head.. daya ran and abhijeet chased him…

Acp laughed… seeing them.. and others joined… him…

**Author note: guys.. I really don't know… how bad it was… but I hope… birthday girl liked it… once again.. Happy Birthday PALAK… and plz.. review.. everyone... plz... even if u don't like it...**


End file.
